Medication adherence issues account for a significant amount of unnecessary expenditures and may result in suboptimal healthcare outcomes and/or problems for patients. Adherence to medication intake (the administering of the correct dosage at the correct date and time) has been a significant challenge in the healthcare field. Known products designed to promote adherence to medication have not been very effective. For example, a patient may be provided with several pharmaceutical products for consumption at various times of the day, with the timing of the intake of the products, as well as the dosages being important (e.g., based on a dosing regimen) from a pharmacokinetic perspective (e.g., maintaining a therapeutic dosage level in the bloodstream). Deviating from the particular dosage regimen may have adverse effects on the health of a patient (e.g., straying outside a therapeutic range, straying into a range having toxic side effects), and may also result in increased costs and/or the proliferation of medicines that should have otherwise been consumed by patients. The failure of patients to adhere to their medication regime properly can also be detrimental to clinical research. Participants in drug trials are generally trusted to take their medication properly and report their results at the end of the trial. Without any existing measures in place to document how the patients in these trials are taking their medication, non-compliant patients may be included in the data set of these trials. This may lead to inaccurate reporting of the effects of the medication and can result in medication not achieving regulatory approval when it should receive approval or receiving approval when it should not. Some devices and techniques require manual administration and loading by the patient, a care giver, professional support worker or a pharmacist (hereinafter “user”). Manual administration has led to devices that are prone to error and adherence failure, with an inability to conduct practical monitoring of patient adherence. Further, the devices may also be loaded incorrectly, causing potential harm to a patient (e.g., a practitioner unintentionally loads a device with the wrong dosage or type of medication).